Chapter 274
Solution (解答, Kaidō) is the 274th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Even though Gon was screaming at Neferpitou, the Chimera Ant was not paying attention. Its only concern was to protect Komugi no matter what the cost and overcome the situation. Meanwhile, Killua, who was observing silently from behind Gon, noticed the strangeness of Pitou's reaction. Even though she was against someone emitting such a strong aura, it was using only a thin layer of Nen to protect itself, in other words, it was completely defenseless. Killua tried to realize the reason for Neferpitou's actions. At first, he thought that Pitou was confident that it could defeat Gon with only so much Nen, but quickly shook that theory out of his mind. Instead, he realized that the Neferpitou's stance was just like a mother who is protecting its child. Neferpitou was trying to protect someone weaker (i.e Komugi) Even though a part of Killua knew that this was the right answer, another part refused to accept it, reasoning that Neferpitou wasn't such a being. Meanwhile, in Gon's eyes, the image of Komugi lying down and that of Kite were over-lapping, making him even the angrier. He ordered Neferpitou to get away from the girl. Neferpitou reacted to this by placing both its hands on the ground with the palms facing upwards and bent its heads. Killua immediately recognized the gesture. It was one that a person makes when he wants to show that he didn't bear any malice against another person. Neferpitou then begged Gon to wait. Neferpitou's request made Gon even angrier and he screamed at it, ordering it to stand up so that they can go outside and fight. Neferpitou's total lack of resistance left him with nothing to let out his emotions at. Elsewhere, Killua was processing the whole situation. He recalled Zeno's words and realized that Komugi was the "third person" that none of them were aware of. And that she was special to the king. He also realized that the girl wasn't being taken apart, but rather, she was being healed by the orders of the King. At the same time, he realized that Pitou's healing ability doesn't only keep it from using En, but also requires it to concentrate all of its aura onto the person being healed. Just as Killua understood the whole situation, Gon took a step forward towards Neferpitou. Pitou immediately reacted by screaming its promise to do anything Gon says and requests him once again to wait and states that she must save the girl. The word "save" riled up Gon even more. He asked Pitou what did it mean by "have to save". Neferpitou realized that Komugi's life depended on its answer, so it decided to say the truth. Which was that it had to save her because the girl was very special to the King and if she (Komugi) would die, the King wouldn't be himself anymore. Its answer now left Gon with nothing to order it to fight anymore. And the chapter ends with him struggling to say something to the Chimera Ant that would make things the way with which he could get Neferpitou to do what he wants. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 26 Category:Chimera Ant arc